millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kaun Banega Crorepati
Kaun Banega Crorepati (Hindi: कौन बनेगा करोड़पति, literally: Who Will Become a Millionaire?) is an Indian television quiz show based off from the British game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? It first aired on KBC on July 3, 2000. Hosted by Amitabh Bachchan and Shahrukh Khan. In game show questions were shown in English (for English-spoken peoples as second language) and Hindi (for Hindi-spoken peoples only) languages. Also Kaun Banega Crorepati ''is one from 8 Indian versions where English language are used. The show played a significant role in the film ''Slumdog Millionaire, though it was portrayed slightly different than how the real show is. The film version uses the English name and has 10 questions with no milestones. The money values are in the standard Arabic numbering system instead of the Indian numbering system. Lifelines In English/Hindi version used these lifelines (they changed periodically): * 50:50 (Seasons 1-3, 7, 9) * Phone-a-Friend (all seasons) (Season 9 uses video calls) * Audience Poll (all seasons) * Switch the Question (Seasons 2-3, 7) * Ask the Expert (Season 4-6) * Double Dip (Season 4-6, 8) * Power Paplu (Season 7) * Three Wise Men (Season 8) * Code Red (Season 8) * Plus One (under the name Jodidaar) (Season 9) Money Trees Seasons * Season 1 (303 episodes, July 3, 2000 - December 31, 2001) * Season 2 (62 episodes, August 5, 2005 - December 24, 2005) * Season 3 (53 episodes, January 22, 2007 - April 19, 2007) * Season 4 (36 episodes, October 11, 2010 - December 9, 2010) * Season 5 (56 episodes, August 15, 2011 - November 17, 2011) * Season 6 (58 episodes, September 7, 2012 - January 26, 2013) * Season 7 (36 episodes, September 6, 2013 - December 1, 2013) * Season 8 (50 episodes, August 18, 2014 - November 16, 2014) * Season 9 (30 episodes, August 28, 2017 - present) In Seasons 1-5, in 2000-2011, 510 episodes aired. Slumdog Millionaire *Dev Patel plays as contestant Jamal Malik and Anil Kapoor (who was a contestant in 2001 and in 2012) plays as the host Prem Kumar. Originally, Danny Boyle wanted Shahrukh Khan to play the host since he hosted only Season 3 of the actual show, but he decided to turn the role down. Money Tree Winners Top Prize Winners * Harshvardhan Navathe (October 19, 2000) - 10,000,000 rupees * Vijay Raul and Arundhati (May 2, 2001) - 10,000,000 rupees * Ravi Saini (July 8, 2001) - 10,000,000 rupees * Sushil Kumar (November 2, 2011) - 50,000,000 rupees * Sanmjeet Kaur Sahan - (January 12, 2013) - 50,000,000 rupees * Achin and Sarthak Narula (October 9, 2014) - 70,000,000 rupees 1 Crore Winners * Ajay Devgan & Kajol (September 18, 2005) * Brajesh Dubey (November 5, 2005) * Rahat Taslim (November 22, 2010) * Anil Kumar Sinha (November 9, 2011) * Manoj Kumar Raina (September 8, 2012) * Megha Patil (October 20, 2014) Top Prize Losers * Ganesh Shinde (March 2001) - 320,000 rupees * Prashant Batar (November 9, 2010) - 320,000 rupees 5,000,000 rupees winners * Ramesh Kr. Dubey (August 24, 2000) * Aamir Khan (2000) * Shahrukh Khan (December 2000) * Anil Kapoor (2001) * Sachin Tendulkar (February 10, 2001) * Madhuri Dixit (June 25, 2001) * Amar Upadhyay (2001) * Smriti Irani (July 2001) * Mayank Mediratta and Harish Chander (July 3, 2001) * Joseph Varghese (September 30, 2005) * Piyush Swain (October 8, 2005) * Sania Mirza and Lara Dutta (November 13, 2005) * Rani and Preity (March 1, 2007) * Ajith Tharakan (March 8, 2007) * Sanjay Dutt and Boman Irani (March 29, 2007) * Manoj Pande (April 5, 2007) * Priyanka Chopra and Kareena Kapoor (April 19, 2007) * Katrina Kaif and Salman Khan (April 19, 2007) * Aman Arora (September 23, 2014) * Veeresh Chaudhary (September 14, 2017) 2,500,000 rupees winners * Ravindra M. Prabhakar (August 29, 2000) * Manoj Singh (January 15, 2001) * Ramesh Kumar Sharma (January 31, 2001) * Siddarth Kothari (June 2001) * Siddarth Kothari (July 1, 2001) * Amar Upadhyaya and Smriti Malhotra Irani (July 3, 2001) * Hari Mohan Gupta (August 28, 2005) * Barsha Baishakhi (September 16, 2005) * Divya Damodaran (September 23, 2005) * Liju Marceley Dauravu (October 2, 2005) * John Abraham and Bipasha Basu (October 9, 2005) * Amit Kerketta (November 4, 2005) * Mohit Mahipal (January 24, 2007) * Padmaja Limaye (January 31, 2007) * Vishal Malavya (February 6, 2007) * Vasant Balakrishnan (February 7, 2007) * V.V.L. Raju (February 8, 2007) * Farhan Akhtar and Zoya Akhtar (February 14, 2007) * Farakh Khan and Karan Johar (February 14, 2007) * Rohit Tripathi (March 7, 2007) * Akhilesh Chandra (March 28, 2007) * Nishant Gupta (April 16, 2007) * Dipti Dev (September 2, 2014) * Anter Singh (September 16, 2014) * Chand Alam and Shadab Alam (September 30, 2014) * Aakanksha Sinha and Binay Kumar Sinha (October 1, 2014) * Arpit Sharma and Ankit Sharma (October 2, 2014) * Usha Pande (October 16, 2014) * Om Prakash (November 4, 2014) * Waseem Raja and Anoop Soni (November 6, 2014) * Neha Kumari (September 1, 2017) * Anand Kumar and Pranab Kumar (September 8, 2017) * Gauri Savant and Usha Uthup (September 22, 2017) * Arun Singh Rana (September 27, 2017) * Afroz Shah and Shilpa Shetty (September 29, 2017) 1,250,000 rupees winners * Satinder Singh (August 3, 2000) * Rajesh Arora (August 7, 2000) * Gunita Rani (August 31, 2000) * Anju Singh (January 3, 2001) * Harish Khosla (January 4, 2001) * Bishwajeet Chatterjee (January 4, 2001) * Shiv Kumar R.D. (January 22, 2001) * Pradeep Ramrao Bhabad (January 23, 2001) * Indranil Ghosh (January 25, 2001) * Arvind Jaiswal (June 4, 2001) * Anupama and Yojana Singh (June 26, 2001) * Rahul Agarwal (September 2, 2001) * Raj Kumar Chakraborti (October 8, 2001) * Dr. VN Sudhir (October 9, 2001) * Sakshi Gulati (October 14, 2001) * Mahaboob Pasha (October 23, 2001) * Tarun Bansal (August 13, 2005) * Kushal Saha (August 14, 2005) * Prafull Sahu (August 26, 2005) * Mandroopram Deora (September 10, 2005) * Vipin Saboo (September 10, 2005) * Ashutosh Singh (September 11, 2005) * Mohammed Afzal (September 25, 2005) * Deepak Bhardawaj (November 18, 2005) * Jerad Suresh (November 25, 2005) * Sujata Srivastav (December 9, 2005) * Prasenjit Sarkar (January 22, 2007) * Rachana Sharma (February 1, 2007) * Arbaaz Khan and Farah Khan (February 14, 2007) * Aacharya Dilip J (February 22, 2007) * Deepak Jain (February 27, 2007) * Rakshit Ghai (February 28, 2007) * Shoba Rajgiri (March 21, 2007) * Rahul T. Kamdar (April 10, 2007) * Mumukshu Mohanty (April 17, 2007) * Rishi Kumar (August 20, 2014) * Hemanta Mahapatra (August 28, 2014) * Usha Vishwakarma and Priyanka Chopra (September 4, 2014) * Shivangi Maletia (September 8, 2014) * Kaoushalya Kumari (September 15, 2014) * Rita Pande and Nidhi Pande (October 6, 2014) * Shubham Sharma and Anurag Sharma (October 7, 2014) * Shahrukh Khan and Deepika Padukon (October 21, 2014) * Nirankush Kumar (October 23, 2014) * Preeti Kumari (October 27, 2014) * Ranveer Singh and Govinda (November 16, 2014) * Raj Kumar (September 4, 2017) * Rekha Devi (September 13, 2017) * Umesh Kumar Sahu (September 19, 2017) * Anuradha Agrawal (September 21, 2017) 640,000 rupees winners * Neel Kothari (August 1, 2000) * Ashish Bansal (August 10, 2000) * Sunder Iyer (January 1, 2001) * Kanthimathi C.S. (January 9, 2001) * G. Sathyanarayanan (January 10, 2001) * Abhishist Pandey (May 13, 2001) * Neeta Dujari (June 5, 2001) * Jyotsna Bhan (June 11, 2001) * Gurupratap and Harpreet Suri (July 9, 2001) * Kulen and Annada Kalita (July 16, 2001) * Gaurav Malik (August 5, 2001) * Bhargavi Pasam (September 23, 2001) * Krishna Chaitanya (September 30, 2001) * Habeeb Mohammed (October 10, 2001) * Sanjay Chandak (October 15, 2001) * Preeti Anand (October 24, 2001) * Abhishek Gaurav (August 5, 2005) * Asha Lata Chada (August 6, 2005) * Subrata Das (August 13, 2005) * Ashok (September 3, 2005) * Debanjan Bhadury (September 4, 2005) * Pankaj Duggal (October 7, 2005) * Aditya Singh (October 15, 2005) * Irfan Mamajiwala (October 16, 2005) * Abhay Jain (October 29, 2005) * Tulsi and Parvati (October 30, 2005) * Ali Asgar and Apara Mehta (October 30, 2005) * Y.R.K. Dubey (November 4, 2005) * Pankaj Kumar Jha (November 6, 2005) * Satish Kumar (November 12, 2005) * Pramod Sinha (November 19, 2005) * Gangadhar Joshi (November 27, 2005) * Shashikant Suman (December 10, 2005) * Prashant P. Mannur (February 19, 2007) * Sakharam Chopade (February 20, 2007) * Nitesh Ukani (February 26, 2007) * Sriram Gopalkrishnan (February 28, 2007) * Arvind Mishra (March 12, 2007) * Vishal Shah (March 14, 2007) * Vikas Gupta (March 19, 2007) * Balabhadra Deva (April 2, 2007) * Dominik Fernandes (April 3, 2007) * Dinesh Goswami (April 9, 2007) * Pooja Agarwal (April 11, 2007) * T. Paresh (April 12, 2007) * Pradeep Rana (April 18, 2007) * Khushboo Singh (August 18, 2014) * Archana G. Prasad (August 21, 2014) * Nikhil Gaur (September 11, 2014) * Bhavesh Makka (September 18, 2014) * Shivaji Satam and Dayanand Shetty (September 24, 2014) * Anjana Majhi (November 9, 2014) * Archana Kumari Nayak (November 16, 2014) * Mahipal Singh (August 31, 2017) * Smriti Mandhana and Punam Raut (September 1, 2017) * Mithali Raj and Veda Krishnamurthy (September 1, 2017) * Jhulan Goswami and Harmanpreet Kaur (September 1, 2017) * Deepti Sharma and Veda Krishnamurthy (September 1, 2017) * Rupabhai Hadiyal (September 7, 2017) * Jaishri Jadhav (September 15, 2017) * Priyattama Bhanj (September 25, 2017) 320,000 rupees winners * Neelabhro Deb (August 2, 2000) * Jeet Singh (August 15, 2000) * Kushang Shah (August 23, 2000) * Sanjay Gupta (January 17, 2001) * Rajeev Kumar (January 18, 2001) * Ashok Kaushik (January 23, 2001) * Partha Pratim Mitra (January 24, 2001) * Praveen Kumar (January 25, 2001) * Prashant Mehar (January 29, 2001) * Swetabh Bage (June 10, 2001) * Shuva Ranjan Das (June 11, 2001) * Prema and Vijay Chawla (June 19, 2001) * Vijay Kumar and Prashant Sharma (June 20, 2001) * Raman Balasubramanium and Brij Mohan Sharma (June 25, 2001) * Manmohan and Ruchika Bawatra (July 2, 2001) * Supriya Basu (July 16, 2001) * Shashi Kumar (July 18, 2001) * Vinata Bhalerao (August 1, 2001) * Vishesh Agarwal (August 19, 2001) * Pratikash Panda (September 9, 2001) * P.K. Shrivastava (October 1, 2001) * R.B. Suhas (October 7, 2001) * Sakshi Tawar (October 16, 2001) * Shweta Kawatra (October 16, 2001) * Mojahid Akhtar Khan (August 12, 2005) * Pradeep Kumar (August 27, 2005) * Sunil Khanna (August 28, 2005) * Sanjay Kawale (September 9, 2005) * Sudesh Kumar (September 17, 2005) * Savio Victoria (September 24, 2005) * Akhil Shukla (October 16, 2005) * Satyaki Biswas (October 21, 2005) * Prarthana Singh (October 22, 2005) * Premnath Mangal (October 28, 2005) * Deepak Jankar (November 11, 2005) * Pradeep Kumara Tewari (November 12, 2005) * Bijay Kumar (November 26, 2005) * Vasu Jaitly (January 29, 2007) * Mridul Gogoi (February 12, 2007) * P.S. Krishnamurthy (February 13, 2007) * Nisha Agarwal (February 15, 2007) * Rahul Ghai (March 22, 2007) * Washim Ahamed (April 4, 2007) * Madhubala (August 19, 2014) * Nidhi Srivastava (August 20, 2014) * Rajeshkumar Gadhiya (August 25, 2014) * Archana Tirkey (August 26, 2014) * Lal Bahadur Yadav (August 28, 2014) * Barooru Lalitha (September 1, 2014) * Sheela Gupta (September 9, 2014) * Poonam Sethi (September 10, 2014) * Anju Khunte (September 24, 2014) * Neha and Smriti Kalra (September 25, 2014) * Vijyendra Pratap Singh (October 13, 2014) * Harpreet Kaur (October 14, 2014) * Sripriya Roy Chowdhuri (October 15, 2014) * Vivek Khare (October 22, 2014) * Vidya Shrivas (October 28, 2014) * Piyush Ratilal Jethva (November 3, 2014) * Watan Dubey (November 4, 2014) * Shri Kishan Yadav (August 29, 2017) * Archana Vyas (August 30, 2017) * Tausif Ali Sayed (September 6, 2017) * Kishore Kumar (September 8, 2017) * Md. Masrath Begum (September 22, 2017) * Anita Singh (September 28, 2017) 160,000 rupees winners * Bithika Sarangee (August 21, 2000) * Padmnabh Mirashi (August 21, 2000) * Anil Barar (August 31, 2000) * Suresh Kumar (January 17, 2001) * Saloni Doctor (May 20, 2001) * Devashish Rao (June 3, 2001) * Kenneth R. Coelho (June 13, 2001) * Harsh Narayan (June 17, 2001) * Ashok and Shantanu Mukherjee (June 27, 2001) * Arushi Chowdhury (July 15, 2001) * Pranshu Agarwal (July 29, 2001) * Shradda Sanghi (August 19, 2001) * Jyoti Agrawal (September 16, 2001) * K.V. Chalapathi Naidu (October 17, 2001) * Aasheesh Upadhyaya (October 23, 2001) * Mohit Goel (October 24, 2001) * Mahesh Bagdi (August 7, 2005) * Mr Jitendra Chaudhary (August 21, 2005) * Brahm Prakash Chaturvedi (September 17, 2005) * Vinod Bhandari (October 22, 2005) * Madhu Berry (November 26, 2005) * Manmohan Agarwal (December 2, 2005) * Usha Rani Kumar (December 3, 2005) * Venkata Sukanta (December 9, 2005) * Liladhar Gurbani (January 31, 2007) * Kumud Bajaj (February 21, 2007) * Manish Singh (March 5, 2007) * Jeenu Priya (March 7, 2007) * Maninder Pal Singh (August 26, 2014) * Asha Tandan (September 17, 2014) * Verendra Kumar Singhal (October 30, 2014) * Shweta Rathore (September 18, 2017) * Gautam Kohli (September 19, 2017) 80,000 rupees winners * J.P. Punjabi (August 1, 2000) * Kajol Sharma (August 14, 2000) * Ashish Srivastava (August 28, 2000) * Anupam Khandelwal (August 30, 2000) * Dhanya Menon (May 13, 2001) * Salona Kalra (May 27, 2001) * Shilpa Puri (June 3, 2001) * Anupama Tewary (June 5, 2001) * D. Gopala Krishna (June 6, 2001) * Bala Murali and P.K. Balan (July 4, 2001) * Sudipta Chowdhury (July 22, 2001) * Sridevi Raichur (September 9, 2001) * Sushma K.R. (October 1, 2001) * Mahesh Malik (October 1, 2005) * Khyati Chaurey (October 14, 2005) * Vinayak Karan (January 25, 2007) * S. Yousuf Qaseem (March 6, 2007) * Shivi Pathak (September 5, 2017) 40,000 rupees winners * Ruchi Saxena (August 16, 2000) * Mukul Chandra Gogoi (August 22, 2000) * Rashmi Sudhir Maheshwari (January 11, 2001) * Mohit Nahata (July 29, 2001) * Sona Pandya (October 2, 2001) * Madhulata Tamrakar (February 8, 2007) * Harpreet Singh Hora (August 31, 2017) * Jasmin Lawrence (September 7, 2017) * Abhishek Bachchan and Anju Gupta (September 15, 2017) 20,000 rupees winners * Vivek Kalekar (August 6, 2005) * Saurabh Arora (August 7, 2005) * Ekta Agarwal (August 13, 2005) * Kavita Verma (August 19, 2005) * Govind Singh Butola (August 19, 2005) * Vipin Namdeo (August 26, 2005) * Kaushal Kumar Jayswal (August 26, 2005) * Manoj Srivastava (September 2, 2005) * Biswajeet Panda (September 2, 2005) * Sonal Meena (September 2, 2005) * Raghav Bhatt (September 4, 2005) * Prem Prakash Rai (September 9, 2005) * Raja Jey Singh (September 16, 2005) * G. Chandrashekhar (September 24, 2005) * Shridevi Baichwal (September 30, 2005) * Shyam Bihari Sharma (October 2, 2005) * Shikha Srivastava (October 8, 2005) * P. Puspa Kumari (October 14, 2005) * Maneesh Akhory (October 23, 2005) * Radharani (October 28, 2005) * M.P. Sugunan (October 28, 2005) * Sheela Bhana (November 11, 2005) * Paresh Vinod Dave (November 18, 2005) * Krishna Porel (November 19, 2005) * Kunal Thorat (November 20, 2005) * Fazal Shaikh (November 25, 2005) * Sachin Vasant Sonawne (November 26, 2005) * Savedna Shirshat (December 2, 2005) * P. Shanmugham (December 2, 2005) * Alok Sharma (December 9, 2005) * B.C. Roatray (December 11, 2005) * Rama Guggila (January 23, 2007) * Nawraj (January 29, 2007) * A.V. Sreenivasa Rao (February 8, 2007) * Hafeez Nawaz Khan (February 19, 2007) * Sameer Gujar (March 13, 2007) * Sanjaya. K (March 15, 2007) * Komal Ved (March 20, 2007) * Kanahaiya Lal (March 22, 2007) * Ravindra Gautam (March 26, 2007) * Subir K. Das (March 27, 2007) * Dharmesh Malhotra (March 27, 2007) * P. Prajatha (April 19, 2007) * Jitesh Kumar (April 19, 2007) 10,000 rupees winners * Ashok Kumar S (August 2, 2000) * Sandeep Batra (August 8, 2000) * Gautam Kapadia (August 8, 2000) * Neeraj Kumar (August 8, 2000) * Nitin S. (August 9, 2000) * Samarth S. Rajnayak (August 10, 2000) * Devesh Desia (August 15, 2000) * Rajesh Laxman Kamble (August 16, 2000) * Sankalp Bailur (August 30, 2000) * Chaitali Majumder (January 1, 2001) * Meera Sardana (January 2, 2001) * K.R. Eashwaran (January 8, 2001) * Sidharth Arora (January 8, 2001) * Paul Babu (January 9, 2001) * Dhirender Verma (January 11, 2001) * Uday Prakash (January 15, 2001) * Gaurav Puri (January 16, 2001) * Prabhat Kumar (January 16, 2001) * Mukesh Thakkar (January 29, 2001) * P. Mahaveer Jain (January 30, 2001) * Meera Yegnaraman (January 31, 2001) * Adibya Dubey (May 6, 2001) * Vasumathi Sridharan (May 20, 2001) * Bindu Unni (May 27, 2001) * Sarojini Rawat (June 4, 2001) * Keshab Chandrasen (June 6, 2001) * Rupinder Singh (June 10, 2001) * Monica S. Pirgal (June 11, 2001) * Manish Aggarwal (June 12, 2001) * Subhash Dassaur (June 13, 2001) * Dipika Sinha (June 17, 2001) * Anand Kumta (June 18, 2001) * Amrita and Manmeet Behel (June 18, 2001) * Seema and Motia Sahni (June 19, 2001) * Santosh Sahu and Shambhu Gupta (June 20, 2001) * Shreyas Babu (June 24, 2001) * Kushan and Kaniskha Sorcar (June 27, 2001) * Sanjay and Akhil Gandhar (June 27, 2001) * Meera Vasanth and Kamala Bai (July 4, 2001) * Geetu and Radha Krishna Malik (July 10, 2001) * Shantanu Shekhar (July 15, 2001) * Ashok Kumar (July 17, 2001) * Veena Dhiman (July 17, 2001) * Sudhir Mani (July 22, 2001) * Aayush Tandon (July 22, 2001) * Neelesh Shrivastav (August 1, 2001) * Janvi Bid (August 12, 2001) * Mahesh Ghughe (August 12, 2001) * Dhruv Jayant (August 26, 2001) * V Geetika (September 2, 2001) * Deblina Roy (September 23, 2001) * Padamanabh Upadhyay (September 30, 2001) * Jogendra Rana (October 2, 2001) * Raghu Bhat (October 2, 2001) * A.R. Shanaz (October 3, 2001) * Shubhra Das (October 3, 2001) * Neha Mittal (October 7, 2001) * Sivakumari Prakash (October 8, 2001) * Neelam Shrivastav (October 10, 2001) * P.N. Anish (October 14, 2001) * Deepak Jahagirdar (October 17, 2001) * Mohammed Irfan (October 22, 2001) * Mahendra Singh Kherde (September 2, 2014) * Syed Murtuza Hashmi (September 8, 2014) * Shobha Pradeep Bhandari (September 22, 2014) * Madhu Krishnani (October 28, 2014) * Shubham Swaraj (October 29, 2014) * Praveen Kumar Yadav (October 30, 2014) * Pankaj Joshi (November 4, 2014) * Saroj Verma (August 28, 2017) * Zarina Salim (August 29, 2017) * Mansi Mathurekar (September 5, 2017) * Dr. Kolengat Satyabala Omonty (September 11, 2017) * Rajesh Kainthla (September 11, 2017) * Simiran Mohapatra (September 12, 2017) * Gajendra Singh Rathi (September 20, 2017) * Nilesh Katrodiya (September 26, 2017) * Tarpan Vyas (September 29, 2017) 0 rupees winners (incomplete) * Prasnajit Mukherji (August 21, 2005) (1st question wrong) * A. Venkatraman (October 22, 2005) (3rd question wrong) * Siddhartha Misra (February 13, 2007) (5th question wrong) * Nagendra K. Biyani (March 6, 2007) (3rd question wrong) * Shiva Kumar (April 9, 2007) (5th question wrong) Note: Due to the error of the editors (two correct answers in question) the contestant Aditya Singh who was on September 24, 2005, appeared on October 15, 2005 appeared in show again without FFF. See also * Kannadada Kotyadhipati (for Kannada-speaking peoples) * Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran (for Malayalam-speaking peoples) * Neengalum Vellalam Oru Kodi (for Tamil-speaking peoples) * Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu (for Telugu-speaking peoples) * Kon Hoeel Marathi Crorepati (for Marathi-speaking peoples) * Ke Hobe Banglar Kotipoti (for Bengali-speaking peoples) * Ke Bani Crorepati (for Bhodjpuri-speaking peoples) Trivia * More than 27,000,000 people watched Sushil Kumar game (7,2 on November 1 and 8 TVR on November 2, in two episodes respectively), who win Rs 5,000,000. * Prior to the KBC episode on November 2, 2011 which rated 8.0 TVR, only Rakhi Ka Swayamwar - Season 1 Grand Finale episode rated higher with 8.4 TVR on August 2, 2009. However, as a season average RKS averaged only 2.8 TVR compared to KBC's ongoing average of 4.7 TVR. RKS opening episode rated at 4.1 TVR while KBC opening episode rated at 5.2 TVR. The show, which went on air Sep 7, 2012, has registered a 6.1 television rating (TVR). * On December 2, 2011, the 500th episode was aired. * As December 20, 2011, in KBC show 510 episodes aired in which 886 contestants appeared. * In the first season of the Indian version, unlike other versions of the game, from May 6 to November 18, 2001 on Sundays, there was a large children's tournament among schoolchildren from 10 to 18 years old. In all, 25 children's issues were published. * In the September 24, 2005 issue, Aditya Singh left with nothing, answering the first question incorrectly, by selecting "Help Hall", 55% of whom voted for the wrong answer. ** Later it was found out that the error of editors was noticed, because of which the participant was asked a question with two variants of the answer. Later, the player was invited back into the game without qualifying. * Prasenjit Sarkar is a player who participated in the last release of the 2nd season and in the first release of the 3rd season from different leaders with an interval of one year. * Prashant P. Mannur (broadcast on February 15, 2007) is the only player who used all three tips on the second question. * In the March 29, 2007 issue, an unusual case occurred. A couple of celebrities were asked the 6th question, to which she did not know the answer and called a friend. When a friend picked up the phone, the presenter jokingly informed him that he would now be asked the final question for 20,000,000 rupees. The hider was given twice for 30 seconds. ** As a result, a friend told them wrong, the players agreed with him and answered wrongly. After that, the presenter said that it was a joke question. Despite giving the wrong answer by a couple, they were asked again the 6th question and the game continued. ** During the first 5 seasons, 510 issues aired, in which 886 people played. * In the September 8, 2014 edition, the 1,000th participant, Syed Murtuza Hashmi, took part in the game. * In the release of October 7, 2014, during the game of the brothers Shubham and Anurag Sharma, there was castling of the presenter with the player. For a moment, the presenter sat in the player's chair next to his brother, and his brother sat in the chair of the presenter. * In the history of the game there were cases when the "Help Hall" clue was used on the first question: Aditya Singh (broadcast on September 24, 2005), A.V. Sreenivasa Rao (broadcast on February 8, 2007), Komal Ved (broadcast on March 19, 2007) and Saroj Verma (aired on August 28, 2017). And in two cases the hall was mistaken on the first question. Gallery KBC-1_logo.jpg|First logo (Season 1) KBC-1_studiya_2000-2001.jpg|First studio (Season 1) KBC-2_logo.jpg|Second logo (Season 2) KBC-3_logo.jpg|Third logo (Season 3) KBC-2-3_studiya_2005-2007.jpg|Second studio (Seasons 2-3) KBC-4-5_logo.jpg|Fourth logo (Seasons 4-5) KBC-6_logo.jpg|Fifth logo (Season 6) KBC-4-6_studiya_2010-2012.jpg|Third studio (Seasons 4-6) KBC-7-8_logo.jpg|Sixth logo (Seasons 7-8) KBC-7-8_studiya_2013-2014.jpg|Fourth studio (Seasons 7-8) KBC-9_logo.jpg|Seventh logo (Seasons 9) KBC-9_studiya_2017.jpg|Fifth studio (Season 9) Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions